


Empêchement Library

by BloodDoodle18



Category: Blood+ (Anime & Manga)
Genre: After things will be much darker, Food Porn, I wish you luck, Johanneson the butler, Library Bonding, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Please enjoy ch 1-3, Riku's captivity in Charles' manor, Saya is a major cock block, Sofia the maid, Tea Parties, Thank you for reading :3, Van is a dick, grape does not happen to either sweet jellybeans, grape is not explicit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodDoodle18/pseuds/BloodDoodle18
Summary: A library can pave the way to salvation within its various texts. The beauty that is so eloquently inked into each page is divinity. No one will know the message one can receive at the end of the very last page. However, some books...are simply better being left on a shelf.
Relationships: Charles/Miyagusuku Riku
Kudos: 2





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystifiedMadoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystifiedMadoka/gifts).



> Thank you for choosing to read! This is a Charles x Riku fanfic, because they are not a lot of them. I haven't indulged in this since middle school. Please enjoy the crap I wrote <3

Riku awoke in a soft and comfy space, his vision swimming. He stared across the room, but started to rub his eyes as his vision started to finally clear up. He instantly remembers the dream he had. The chestnut recalls seeing a porcelain face distorted in pain, before them asking for Riku to ‘save him.’ Before Riku could ask the mysterious man what he meant by that, he had passed out. When he awoke, he was still on a lush and comfortable bedding in nothing but his boxer briefs. He blushed at the idea of the young man that had previously been here seeing him in such a state. 

“I know that it was my space he invaded, but it's still weird that I was in my underwear,” Riku squeaked to himself. Riku’s eyes drifted from his being to that of his surroundings. On his side closest to the door was a set of folded clothes. Focusing farther, he could tell that the rest of the room was in complete disarray. There was a broken chair as well as a large amount of dark staining that decorated the dark hardwood floor. Petals of a blue flower sprawled on the staining, looking like a scene out of some tragic poem he had once read.

‘What is that? Whatever it was, it was really dark. Almost like-’ 

A knock at the door interrupted his thought from completing. Before he could say ‘come in’, the person strode into their room. The man simply waltzed himself into the middle of the room. Then had the gall to stare at Riku’s undress.

‘Oh my gosh, it’s the guy from my dream!’ Recalling his current position, the sweet boy squawked and squirmed to cover his shame with one of the pillows that laid behind him.

“I am Charles, owner of this manor that you reside in. You have five minutes to get dressed and then to follow me,” the young chevalier commanded. The youth then left as soon as he came and shut the door behind him. 

Riku stared at the door where the graceful youth had left.

‘What just happened?’ Riku wondered, ‘But I know if I don’t get dressed, I’ll be left behind.’ Riku lightly slapped his cheeks as a way to ‘get his head in the game’. He dressed into the white billowy blouse and the black slacks provided.

‘Huh? My neck kinda hurts, I must have had my head at a weird angle.’ Lastly, he put on the dress socks, and the black, polished dress shoes that laid next to each other on the floor by the end of the bed. 

As soon as he finished tying the white ribbon that adorned the silk blouse he was wearing, we walked out. In the hallway was Charles casually leaning on the lattice window behind him. Though the window was mostly covered in shrubbering, there was still sunlight that shined from the top. The sun blessed the chevalier’s face, highlighting his upturned nose and giving different facets of violets within his eyes. The same eyes slide down to peer at the disturbance. 

Riku blushed, slightly embarrassed for staring at the young master of the place he was staying. Charles rose effortlessly off the window, and started walking forward. The chestnut watched him walk for a minute, before quickly picking up his pace and following closely behind. 

The hallway was covered in a floral french rococo style wallpaper, the background being cream with dark and light blue flower pattern. The floors were a glistening dark wood, similar to the room he was just in. Except a plush, simplified art nouveau runner lined the middle of the walkway. Riku felt a little bad walking on it.

‘This rug is probably very expensive and we’re just on it like it's nothing.’ Riku kept following the noirette through various hallways until the reached a door. He watched as Charles opened the door, and let himself inside, leaving the door open. Riku cautiously approached the open door, waiting to see what lurked behind.

Riku stared at the vast aisles and enormous height of the bookcases. The air was scented with the smell of weathered parchment and rubbed leather. Riku would love to sit and cuddle with one of these books, since it had been one of his favorite past times after being with his loving family. However the need, he was not one to be so impolite as to touch someone else’s belongings. Before he could even ask Charles if he would be allowed to look for something of fancy, the words caught themselves between his lips.

The look on Charles' face had been one of wistful content, though Charles wasn’t smiling, the slight lift of his corners had been enough to take Riku’s breath away. He watched as Charles gazed up and down the current aisle they were in, before landing on one book in particular. The book the Noirette had chosen had a slight frayed red hard cover with lightly tanned and crinkled pages. 

“What book did you choose?” Riku wondered. The book itself looked very old and with creases on the side of the spine, it had been read often. Charles, lifting his eyes from the book in his hand to captive explained:

“This is Valentine by Amatine Lucille Aurore Dupin” he recognized with a slight French accent. He stared down at the book once more and thumbed through pages. He held it firmly in his finger before holding it out to Riku. 

“I have read this many times, you could read it. It’s a shame not many read it now” Charles remarked. The honey colored eyes drifted from Charles’ chubic face to the piece of French literature. Riku grabbed it gingerly from the slightly clawed fingers, and examined the book. 

“Valentine” it read in slightly bronze letters, but as he stared at the author’s name in confusion. 

“Didn’t you say this was written by Amatine or something? Why does this book say George Sand?” Riku said as his fingers lightly stroked the name. Charles looked thoughtful for a moment, before smirking at him. 

“That is what I said, they are the same person,” he gestured, “It was immoral as well as illegal for a woman to be a writer.” Riku gazed in wonder at the book. ‘So much history behind, I wonder what she was like? Someone headstrong and righteous just like Saya-Neechan.’ Riku smiled at the thought of his sister. Though he didn’t know where he or she was, he knew with Kai by her side she would be just fine. Riku was so pleased to find a new book, he almost forgot about his new companion. However, he noticed Charles had already walked furtherdown the aisle, paying no mind to him. Riku, though very excited to read, took care to slowly open to the first page as to not speed up the decomp of the text. He lined up his finger to the first paragraph, ready to engage. But, Riku realized he couldn’t even read it. 

On the weathered paper was text that looked to be in French. Riku sighed in disappointment, and laughed at himself. 

‘ Of course this old French book is written in French,’ he admonished himself. Despite the setback, he really wanted to read and understand it. He looked forward and found that Charles was no longer even in the aisle anymore. 

‘Perhaps if I ask nicely, he read a little to me,’ he hoped. He sped walk down the aisle, hoping to catch him before he went too far. He turned the corner to find Charles in the sitting area. The sitting area consisted of many chairs and tables, as well as solitary armchairs and end tables. The youth sat in one of the armchairs reading a leather bound book. He had his head resting on his hand, with his elbow on the burgundy, velvet arm below. His legs crossed on the thighs, with his top foot faintly bobbing up and down. 

‘I hope since he just started reading it won't be too much trouble.’ Riku slowly approached the armchair, book in hand. As he stood in front of Charles, he watched as eyes ran across the page they were reading in disinterest. The aristocrat had either been too absorbed in his reading to notice him, or was blatantly ignoring him. Riku wished it was the former. 

“Um- Charles? I’m sorry to bother you, but the book you lent me is in French. I really want to read it and I know you want others to read it too, so… would you mind reading this to me please?” Riku asked in earnest. The violet eyes never left the page, ahead of sighing and closing the book. The noirette stared into those honey colored eyes, feeling peeved about having to play guardian to this small nuisance. Nevertheless, he had wanted Riku to read the text. ‘Be that as it may, I suppose I have no choice. I do not have my word, what left is there of who I was?’ 

Charles rose from the armchair, and plucked the book out of Riku’s delicate hands. He simply strode past him and sat in one of the hand carved wooden chairs. He sat down with a sigh and opened the book. Placing his hand once again on his face, he sighed in annoyance. 

“Are you going to keep me waiting, or shall I proceed to read this book to myself?” Charles asked. Riku woke from his stupor, staring at his narrator from where he was planted. 

‘I had never expected him to actually say “yes”’ The chestnut gushed to himself. 

“Sorry, coming!” Riku exclaimed walking over and pulled out the chair on the right next to Charles.

‘This way our arms won’t collide, it’s the least I can do,’ Riku thought trying to make Charles feel the most comfortable. The noirette simply gazed up at Riku from his slouch, and rose to straighten his back. 

“I am going to start with the notice of the book,” Charles stated. Riku pondered at ‘why?’, of course Riku himself would always read the ‘notice’ or ‘foreword’ of the book since it would allow him to further understand what he was reading. However, Riku wasn’t as naive as he appeared to most people, he could tell Charles was annoyed with him. 

‘Why would he read this part of the book if he doesn’t really want to read to me in the first place? If anything, not reading would make this situation a little less painful for him.’ Riku sombered. But nonetheless, Riku was grateful to him for even accepting his whim in the first place. 

“I am reading the notice, since the author must have put it in the book for a reason. A book is an extension of the author’s feelings, it is rude to not read it,” Charles answered, narrowing his eyes at his seatmate. Riku only stared at him in response.

“I do not have telepathy, but your face is so expressive, I might as well have,” Charles claimed, “Let us begin.”

“Valentine is the second novel I have published…” Charles read in a voice that sent small tremors down Riku’s back. The voice of the Chevalier had taken on a new tone, slightly dark and methodical in the way the tones brushed and lined certain words. Riku tried to focus on the book. 

“This poor corner of Berri, this Vallée-Noire so unknown, this landscape without grandeur, without splendor, which one must seek to find it, and cherish in order to admire it, it was the sanctuary of my firsts, of my long ones, of my continual reveries.”

“Um, Excu-

“Yes?” Charles sneered. Riku, taken back by the bite in his narrator’s voice, paused before proceeding, “What is Berri? As well as Vallée-Noire?”

Charles simply stared at Riku with narrowing eyes, ‘How is this small welp going to understand this book, when he does not know the setting. Nevertheless, it was I that had started this misadventure.’

“‘Berri’ is a province in France and ‘Vallée-Noire’ is the estate in which the author resides.”

Charles took a breath and slowly his voice wove magic in between the text once more. Riku was excited by the new things that he was learning. Also, the haunting beauty of Charles speaking voice rubbed against Riku ears in such a perfect way, Riku was starting to lose track once more. 

‘His reading voice is so beautiful, I’m so glad he’s reading to me. I should definitely return the favor by focusing more on the story,’ Riku decided. 

Time flew as Charles continued, devouring every page that came beneath his wake. Riku was entranced in the artistry of the noirette going through the literature. Riku tried his best to focus on the text being read and to not be ensnared once more. 

The air between Riku and Charles was still. As if time’s arrow had finally stood still in midst of the reading. Charles had always loved this book, no matter how life had been unfair to him, he could not give up his need for romanticism. ‘Perhaps it is that I am part French” Charles pondered as his voice touched the text. 

Charles gave a quick glance through his eyelashes to his seatmate. The chestnut had a look of content bliss on his face, as his eyes stared at the literature in Charles’ hand. Charles watched the light bounce in his honey eyes, sparkling of wonderment as well as a touch of sadness before those eyes had flicked into his violet irises. Charles quickly turned back to the story, not wanting to explain why he had paused after a sentence too long. 

Charles carried on knowing of why there was a hint of sorrow in those eyes.

‘It may be a look I had when I first read this story. Life is not fair in this reality as well as in our character’s reality.’ 

The library was slowly growing dark, as afternoon changed to evening. Even though the chandeliers of the library were already lit, it could not keep out the shadow that the bowed windows were bringing in. 

As if the spell of the book had finally met its end, Charles snapped the book closed. Riku rose up from the abrupt sound of the book closing. He watched Charles' eyes focused intently on something on the other side of the library. Out of the shadows crept a man wearing a bright white suit and a salmon tie. The man came forward with a slight smile on his lips.Riku stared back at his seated companion as Charles’ lips lowered deeper into a firm line. Riku could sense the room becoming tense and uncomfortable. Riku turned back to the man in question. 

“Charles,” the man stated, “it is time for your physical.” The man kept walking until he was in front of the table that sat the two young men. 

“Do not seek to order me around Van.” Charles scorned. He rose from his chair, tucking it back in seamlessly as he stood. Before Van could begin walking, Charles was already ahead of him. When Charles reached the door, before going through he explained, “A maid will be here to collect you, do not stray and wander the manor. It is not safe.” Charles opened the door and continued down a dark hallway. Van almost right behind him, caught the door, and glance back at Riku. The lone boy caught Van’s glance in surprise, before Van followed Charles down the door. 

Riku was left by himself in the large and now solemn library. Riku wished his new companion had not left. He felt so small in this library. A speck that didn’t matter in the grand scheme of book cases and famous titles. Riku sighed as he tried to not have his depressed thoughts get the better of him. 

Riku heard a slight creak behind him, and turned in his seat to stare at the door. He hoped that Charles had already returned. To his dismay, it was but a simple maid. She had customary simplistic Victorian maid outfit, and her platinum blonde hair up in a braided french bun.

‘ Of course, Charles came from the other way and there’s probably no way he would already be finished.’ She bowed, and stared at him with her pale lavender eyes from the shadows she stood from. Riku, feeling slightly awkward under her watchful gaze, stood and met the maid where she was. The maid said nothing as he followed down the hall that she had come down. The wall was covered in an intricate Victorian wallpaper, the base being cream and the filigree being grey. It was simple, but it did make it any less exquisite. The floor was the same dark hard wood, with a black and antique gold runner rug leading a path down the hall. 

Riku continued following the maid for quite a way until she stopped, and turned toward the guest. Riku was a little spooked by the abrupt stop, but said nothing. She once again bowed before opening a door that was between the both of them. The chestnut went through the open door, only to slightly gasp. 

He had been led to the dining room. The floor was still of the beautiful hardwood, except the walls were of a velvet cream creating a very enticing atmosphere. In the middle of the room was a very large and long dark table, with bowed lion feet. A long white table cloth ran across the table adorned with six china plates all adorned with specified cutlery. In the middle of the table were bouquets made of blue roses and white peonies. The room held an incredible level of opulence, even higher than that of the library. 

‘I’m almost a little scared to go in there,’ Riku admitted, ‘It is incredibly...rich looking.’ Riku took a breath, and headed further inside. The maid followed behind, before rushing past him to pull out a seat for him at the side of the table. Riku swiftly moved over and sat in the chair, not wanting to keep the maid waiting. The woman then gently tucked Riku into the table. The chestnut looked up to thank the woman, but before he could get the words out, the woman vanished behind a swinging door. 

Riku had to admit, though this woman slightly frightened him, he noticed all her movements were incredibly fluid and graceful.

‘Even she’s a lot fancier than me,’ Riku admitted to himself, ‘She should probably be the one sitting her not-’. Riku could not finish his thinking, as the young woman came back holding a sterling silver platter covered with a cloche. She sat the platter directly in front of him, and lifted the lid.

A cloud of steam billowed from the platter, releasing a beautiful smell of meat and vegetables that caressed Riku’s nose. The chestnut gazed in wonder at the dish. There was a large, braised, dark caramel colored chicken thigh and leg laying on top of a creamy mash. Nestled next to the meat were small, lightly scored fondant potatoes slices, that looked soft on the inside and textured on the outside. Two lone green onion bulbs swam next to the potatoes. They had a slight brownish tint to them, meaning they had been simmered in the thick sauce they laid in. On the far side of the plate, two steam carrots, that added a beautiful spot of color on the already decadent plate. 

Riku’s mouth salivated at the thought of this being his dinner. He was very excited, so much that he finally noticed the maid was done pouring him a glass of wine. 

“Thank you so much, but I’m actually underage, could I have water instead please?” Riku asked earnestly. ‘Sure I would love to have wine, but I would feel kind of bad having it.’ The young woman simply nodded, and disappeared to the kitchen once more. The blonde returned with a crystal glass and an elaborate glass pitcher. The glass sat next to the boy, and she filled it three-fourths of the way full. She then clutched the pitcher full of water in her hand, and stood in the far corner. Riku watched as the woman stood straight in the corner, holding said pitcher, and staring at some part of the wall in front of her.

“Where is your food?” Riku asked, “Don't you want to eat too?” The woman turned her whole body towards Riku, and her eyes stared at the floor.

“I do not eat.” came a monotone, detached voice. The maid then turned her whole body to its original position. Riku continued to stare at her, feeling bad that he had this wonderful meal and the woman who had given it to him couldn’t even partake of it. 

“Well, if you don’t eat, you don’t have to be here to watch me do it. It wouldn’t be fair,” Riku explained to her. The woman, this time without turning said dispassionately, “ My orders were to have you fed, and then to return you to your room. If I do not follow this, I will be punished.”

‘That sounds terrible,’ Riku worried, ‘Well, I better hurry up and eat so she can go on her way.’ Riku took one of the many forks that lay near his plate as well as one of the many knives, and cut into the chicken. The chicken barely stood a chance against the utensils, the crispy skin wavered and separated, revealing juicy, glistening chicken. He dipped his fork into the chicken taking a piece, afterwards dragging it in the simmered-down sauce. Then he took his first bite, the sauce slowly drifting off the fork and down his chin.

‘Oh my gosh! This is amazing!’ Riku gushed as he further tore into his meal. Each piece of the cuisine, he savored and sincerely enjoyed. However, when he went for his next bite, he had realized there was no more left of the beautiful food. Before he could fully appreciate the exquisite meal that had existed, the maid grabbed all his dishes and had moved them to the room past the swinging door. She returned, and stood next to Riku, previous to sliding his chair back. Riku stood up, “Thank you again for such a wonderful meal Ms.-?”

“Sofia,” she answered tersely before moving past Riku to get the door. She bowed, opening the it, gracing Riku to follow her. Riku followed the woman down the hall, through various corners and other doors.  
“I don’t mean to bother, but what was that dish I ate at dinner?”  
“It was coq a vin.”  
Riku had to remember that for when he got him. It sounded French, but he wished to make it for his family as soon as he got home. If he loved it that much, imagine how much his gluttonous brother and equally ravenous sister would enjoy it. 

Finally, she stopped once more at a door, bowing one more ahead of opening it. Once Riku had gone inside, he realized this room was in much better condition than that of the room he was first in. 

“Master Charles has requested that you be moved to this while the other room is renovated. There are clothes for you inside of the wardrobe” She replied to the surprised look on Riku’s face. She then entered the room, and gestured to a bell on the nightstand by an incredibly large, fluffy, four poster bed.

“Please, ring the bell if you need anything from me.” She slightly bowed, and strode to the door closely silently. 

Riku examined the new place where he would be staying. The light was not currently on, so the only light in the suite was that of the moon. The walls would be a nice cream colored if the room had not been so dark. There was a mirror in the far corner as well as a vintage dark wood wardrobe. The bed was incredibly large, covered in pillows of various sizes. The comforter was dark blue and white striped, with a gold thread accent on each side of the blue stripes. 

Riku finally turned on the lamp that also lay on the nightstand. Riku was slightly scared of the dark, and even though it was not that dark in the room, it still made him uneasy. Now, that he could see better, he had no idea how he was meant to get into this bed. At least half of the bed was covered in the ornate cushions. He decided to take most of the pillows and lay them across the ottoman that rested at the foot of the bed. With a lot less cushion in his way, he took off his shoes and laid on the bed.

Now that he was alone in this room with his thoughts, he reflected on his being here.

“I’m not even sure how I got here, but they are treating me extremely nice. Even though Miss Sofia is a bit standoff-ish I’m sure she’s actually really nice and just not good with her feelings. Similar to Kai or more likely to Saya Nee-chan’s new friend Hagi.’ He focused on the first part of his day, being with Charles. ‘Charles is really nice, I’m pretty sure he’s just a tsundere like in siss’ romance novels. He is very fancy in this manor, he probably is like a prince like from one of those stories. I wonder if he lives here waiting for his princess,’ Riku thought wistfully, before he became conflicted, ‘Does Charles live alone? I haven’t seen many people besides that guy in the suit. But it seems like Charles doesn’t like him very much,’ Riku analyzed before his eyelids started flickering. ‘I hope he reads to me some more tomorrow, his voice… is so… enchanting…’ Riku thought as his eyes slowly started to close, tired from all the excitement. That is how Riku fell asleep, in his day clothes on top of the blankets, cuddling the closest pillow in his chest, hoping that tomorrow would be even better than his first day at the manor. Regardless of Riku having a wonderful time today, there was still much to discover and to uncover.


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry about the wait here's the new chapter :)

The lovely protagonist awoke from their slumber, unperturbed by the disturbance that was near their bedside. Their eyes stared up at the intruder. A porcelain face shrouded behind black velour strands. On top of the hair was a crown of long black crystal like structures. The figure wore a black silk slacks and vest on top of a white blouse. On top adorned a nightmarish black cape, that billowed around its owner. This prince’s head rose, giving way to crying red eyes. 

‘Don’t be sad,’ the protagonist thought as their corners perked into a smile. ‘I want to rub away those tears…’

The speaker tried to reach their hand up, but their arm felt as though it was filled with lead. But trying harder, their arm shook under the strain of trying to move it. The prince caught the quivering hand and held it to his face like a lifeline. The prince wept into the offered hand.

“Please don’t cry, why are you crying?” The voice spoke aloud. Slowly moving their thumb up and down on the prince’s face. The vision of the person started to fade in and out.

‘Please, let me stay in this dream,’ our speaker wishes to any higher being of understanding. But alas, their eyes finally closed. Eyelashes touching pale cheeks, and hearing wails of anguish and desperation cutting through their subconsciousness. 

Riku awoke in bed, this time a lot more aware of where he was. An offending bright light cast shape on waking him up effectively. He noticed he had not bothered to get out his clothes or to climb under the soft comforters. He fully rose and sat on the side of the bed. 

When his feet hit the floor, a sharp tapping sounded at the door. Unlike yesterday, the person in question did not walk in right after. Riku continued to stare at the door, wondering who it could be.

“Come in,” Riku called out. The door opened slowly revealing a very tall, but lithe man. He had a slight smile on his face, but it did not reflect in his light lavender eyes. He had gelled back platinum hair that went wonderfully with his butler attire. 

‘He kinda looks like Ms. Sofia, maybe they’re siblings’ Riku pondered. 

“Good morning Master Riku, hope you slept well,”the man said with a slight lit to his voice. “Please use the room next to you to bathe and get dressed, unless you need help?” he teased.

The chestnut aggressively waved his hands across his face.

“No I’m fine!” Riku squawked out. The man gave a silent chuckle, and closed the door.

‘Now what door could he be talking about?” he wondered as his eyes ran around the room, ‘Oh!’

In the corner of the room, was a wooden door, with a doorknob covered in carved wooden filigree. ‘ I must not have seen it last night, since it is so close to the wardrobe.’ Riku strolled over to the door, opening it slightly and peering inside. The floors were a beautiful marble of white and silver with gold flecks. There was a large bath that held a shower head. There was also the rudimentary sink and toilet. Both have bronze filigree designed that heightened the luxury of the bath. 

“Goodness, why is everything here so amazing?” Riku asked aloud. He turned on the water for the bath, so it could get hot first. He casually took off his clothes, and when the water was ready he nested himself in. The temperature and depth of the bath felt wonderful on Riku’s body. He hummed as his body slowly heated up.

He was comfortable, except he felt the same slight pain in his neck as the day before.

‘Hopefully, the bath can take out some of this discomfort,’ Riku reasoned as he slipped further down into the steamy bath water.

Riku cleaned himself with the toiletries provided, and grabbed one of the towels draped by the sink. He dried off and picked out clothes from the wardrobe. This time it was still black slacks, but the blouse was different. The silk garment had short, regular, but slightly buoyant sleeves. The front had a large ruffled design with pleats stemming from the middle. At the top of the small ruffled collar was another white satin ribbon. He put on his same black, polished dress up shoes and walked out of the room. 

The butler waited for him outside, completely at attention and ready for him. The butler smiled at him, “Master Charles is not awake yet, but we have prepared something in the kitchen for you.” The butler stretched out his long legs, making him seem a lot faster than he was walking. Riku made sure to pace after him to hopefully not get left behind. 

He was once again led to the dining room, the area still had the same splendor as last night. The butler grabbed Riku’s chair for him, and had him seated. 

Quickly, the butler brought the chestnut a silver platter as well as a large pitcher of orange liquid. The platter was set in front of him, while the butler poured orange juice into the crystal glass on the table. The honey eyed boy was so excited as he anticipated what he would be eating today.

Before the youth could grow fidgety, a light amount of smoke ascended from beneath. On the plate lay a large, browned crostini, covered with solid and jiggle over easy egg. The egg was surrounded by a mixture of tomatoes, mushrooms, onions, and nd various squashes. Two mint sprigs were placed on either side of the dish for presentation. 

Riku glowed as this dish carried an aura of finesse and elegance. Even though he wants to tear into the dish, he took his time to savour and properly enjoy it. His knife sawed through the thickness of bread, the resulting bread crumbs soaking in juices from the medley. 

The dish definitely satisfied the chestnut, his face glowed in appreciation of the meal he had. The butler moved about Riku, taking all the used dishware and disposing of them in the back room. Riku watched him thoughtfully, that this man gave him a wonderful breakfast.

“Thank you so much Mr.-?”

“Johanneson” the butler answered, giving Riku a smile. The boy stared back in appreciation.

‘He may sort of look like Sofia, but their personalities couldn’t be any different,’ he mused. Johanneson returned, and gave a quick bow.

“It seems that Master Charles is awake and enjoying his customary tea time. I shall take you to him.” The butler scooted Riku’s chair back, and led the youth out the dining area. 

The older gentleman led the youth through different corridors, each new hallway was slightly more dim than the last. Finally, the two stopped at two large dark wood double doors that had almost blinding white light coming through their windows. Johanneson put both hands on each of the door handles, and opened the doors simultaneously. Riku had to cover his eyes from the sheer amount of light that came through the opening. 

When he opened them, he gasped at the sheer amount of green. There was a marble patio area, surrounded by different kinds of flourishing topiary. Also, in between each shape lay beautiful blue rose bushes. 

‘Those must be the roses that are set in the dining area’, Riku concluded. On the patio area was a large, dome shaped gazebo, that blocked almost all of the sunlight underneath it. It housed a bronze metallic table with a glass top, laying on top were various trays and other objects but it was too dark for Riku to see. 

Johannesson led him further into the outside seating area. Upon further inspection, Charles was seated in the far back of the darkness, enjoying a cup of tea in his hand. The butler pulled out the chair on the other side, and let Riku sit. Riku had been right, there was various trays on the table, that carried various pastries and cakes. Danishes, chocolates croissants, and the occasional strawberry cake seemed to glitter under the small amount of light that came outside the gazebo. The tea set was white china, with a thick pink edge lined in gold. In addition, there were small gold roses that decorated the bottom of each piece. Lastly, there was one platter, covered in candy in brightly colored foil wrappings. 

Charles sat down his tea, in order to try and unwrap one of the candies in the center of the table. He placed the wrapper between his teeth, and pulled on the other side. The candy escaped its confines, and the noirette pushed it from the foil into his mouth. He set the wrapper in a stack of other wrappers on the table. 

“Here, let me get you some tea” stated Johanneson. He swiftly took up one of the delicate tea cups, and lowered the tea pitcher slowly. The tea was a beautiful amber color.

“Today we have Darjeeling tea, which is well paired with both chocolate and sweets,” the butler chuckled. He placed the tea cup on a small saucer and sat it in front of Riku.

“How do you take your tea?” the butler directed at Riku. Charles stared the two gentlemen, waiting for Riku to answer.

“I’ll actually have mine plain,” Riku replied with a smile. 

“Ugh” Charles sneered in disgust, “Why would one drink this plain? It is incredibly horrid on it’s own.”

“Well, a person can really appreciate a tea better by having it in its natural state,” the chestnut pointed. 

“My, such a mature input,” The butler commented. He bowed before standing at the side of the table, at attention if he was needed. ‘I wonder why brought this one to the house.’

Riku slurped his tea, in order to fully get the complexity of the flavor. He let the taste of earth and citrus wash over his tongue. Though Riku would love to have some honey, it would be a shame to never taste the leaf water in its pure form. Riku breathed a sigh of content, letting his body cool down after drinking the hot liquid. 

“So pray tell, what have you found to ‘appreciate’?” Charles mocked. Riku looked up at Charles to acknowledge the question.

“How to describe it… well, it's like a man who grabbed a whole lemon tree, roots, dirt, and all and brewed it into this tea,” Riku thought aloud.

“That is absolutely horrid! Who would drink tea like that?!” Charles yelled. Riku chuckled, “Actually, it really delicious. I’m not sure I would want anything in it.” 

Charles ‘hmmp’ in response, still very disgusted by the idea of this tea’s creation.

“So Charles, how do you drink your tea?” Riku asked sincerely. 

“Why should I share the ideal version of my tea to a ‘purist’?” Charles smirked. He grabbed his tea and continued to drink the ‘better ‘ tea.

“Master Charles drinks his tea with five heavy spoonfuls of sugar, “ Johanneson pointed out. 

SPWUUU! 

Charles spit out his tea at the offending answer. 

“Damn you Johanneson!” Charles yelled. His chin was covered in tea. 

“Oh master, look what you’ve done, “ the butler spoke. He grabbed one of the embroidered towels on the furthest side of the table and tried to wipe his young master’s chin.

“I can do it myself,” Charles huffed. He snatched the towel out his butler’s hand, and wiped his face. He threw the now damp towel on the side of the table.

“ I grow bored of this tea, Riku let us go to the library.” Charles rose from his seat without tucking it back in.

“Johanneson, you are dismissed.”

“Of course, Master,” the butler bowed. Charles was already by the large dark double doors. Riku lept out his seat, but made sure to tuck in his seat before leaving and running off. He looked at Johanneson, “Thank you.”

“It is no problem Master Riku.”

Riku ran after Charles hoping to not be left behind. He caught up to the noirette.before he got too far ahead. Still, Riku stayed slightly behind Charles, knowing he would lead the way.

“Hey”

“Yes?” Riku answered. 

“How was it after I left?”

“Oh” Riku started, “Well Sofia was really nice and the dinner was really good. I’m not used to such rich things, I’m a lot more used to plain Japanese dinners at home.” Riku thought fondly of his usual family dinners. Both him and his father taking their time, while his siblings did not breathe. Both would scarf down whatever Riku or his father would make. In the end, both would fight over the last pieces, and words and sometimes fists would be exchanged.

‘That one time Saya Nee-san put Kai in a headlock for sneaking the last rib off her plate’ Riku thought and started chuckling. Charles saw the smile, but said nothing. 

Eventually, both of the youths made it to the library. The vast space and large book cases still took the chestnut’s breath away. 

Charles stopped walking, and faced Riku, “We’re finished the rest of the book.” 

“Oh, okay!” blurted out Riku. He did not expect Charles to initiate reading a book to him. He hoped him and the youth were on their way to becoming friends.

“It is not fair to the book. Once a text is started, it must be finished.” Charles stated. Riku sweat dropped, ‘ Of course it’s for the book, my mistake.” He followed behind as Charles found the book effortlessly and strode to their same reading spot as yesterday. 

Riku sat in his same spot, and observed Charles as he perfectly flipped to where they had left off.

“We left off when Benedict was trying to understand his feelings for Valentine, “ Charles clarified. Charles took a breath before his voice took off, Riku watched in suspense.

“Bénédict loved Valentine and not Louise. Why Valentine? She looked less like him; she had fewer of her faults, fewer of her qualities; she must probably understand him and appreciate him less ... this is the one he must have loved apparently, “ Charles spoke, his voice once again taking on a dark, hypnotic quality. Riku felt terrible for the characters, it was a very realistic romeo and juliet story. The separation of clase was so similar to the state of reality, it almost made Riku want to cry. 

Charles read through the feelings of the characters. The thoughts and actions of the characters are given new meaning when Charles read through them. Charles’ voice was the finest of silk, and Riku was the victim being tied up. His thoughts were full of echoes of how Charles’ tongue twisted certain words. 

Riku was so enchanted that his eyes started to drift, his mind starting to totter by the haunting lullaby. 

‘I’m so comfortable, but Charles’ is taking time out of his schedule to read to me. I need to stay awake.’ Riku tried to open his eyes wide, and stare intensely at the book. The chestnut watched as porcelain fingers grazed the parchment ever so tenderly. Riku’s mind flashed to him? Or someone else? rubbing the prince’s face in his dream. 

‘The prince looked so much like Charles, I’ve only ever seen anger or snide expressions on his face. Whoever that prince was shedding tears for must be someone very special.’ 

“Are you enjoying the story, you have that insolent look on your face,” spoke his seatmate breaking Riku out of his stupor. He stared forward at the noirette, as his violet depths stared back. 

“What look!?” Riku squawked out, almost jumping out of his seat. Charles’ eyes narrowed, “Like a pleased idiot.” Before Charles’ brought it up, Riku was staring up at the chevalier with blissed eyes, and the largest smile. It unnerved Charles, and almost made him blush. 

“I’m sorry,” Riku whispered, as he looked down at his lap. 

“It’s fine,” Charles shushed, “Shall I continue?” 

“Yes please,”came a small squeak from the boy. Charles sighed before continuing off of where he was. Riku, now wide awake, tried his best to listen to the story and to not let his eyes wander. 

Just as yesterday, both young men spent hours in the library with the narrator never taking a break. It was as if Charles’ was possessed to finish the story of the characters, as if he was the director and the characters his actors. Riku hung on every word, fully enjoying the story. Of course there were still times Riku’s thoughts drifted but he made sure to stay present. 

The bright vermillion of sunset came from the large windows, eventually blending into a navy hue blanketed with stars. Luckily, the chandeliers came to life as if sensing the intruding darkness. 

There was a squeak of a door, that interrupted the start of the end in the book. The sound caught both youth’s attention. The squeak eased out, as the door was fully opened. 

Sofia entered the library and gave a proper curtsy, “Young masters, it is time for dinner.”

“Thank you Ms. Sofia,” Riku answered as he stepped out of his seat. He carefully tucked the chair back in, in order to not scuff the floor. Charles left the book closed on the table, and proceeded towards the maid.

Both boys were led to the dinner room. Sofia seated each of the boys across from each other on the long table. She quickly brought out Riku’s platter, as well as glass full of what appeared to wine in her other hand. She placed the platter in from of Riku, and the dark red filled glass in front of Charles. Riku had become accustomed to the notion that food in this house would surprise him at every turn. He was genuinely excited for what was to come. 

The top of the cloche was slowly lifted, soft, almost cold air came out. On the platter had a plate with thin and shapely noodles. The noodles carried a soft translucent brown, and delicately folded over one another in large ribbons. Next to it was a small blue china bowl full of a deep, dark brown broth. In addition, a small serving dish of green spring onions. Instead of a fork, dark metal chopsticks were presented.

‘Oooooo, soba noodles! I’ve never had them cold before. But, I’ve always wanted to.’ Riku cheered. Before he started, he mixed a small amount of green onions in his broth. He then wrapped his chopsticks around the firm noodles, and gingerly dipped them in the small bowl. He went ahead and slightly slurped them back. Riku breathed out the cold air from the noodles. Amidst his thoughts, Sofia filled his glass with water.

‘So refreshing,” relished Riku. Previous to his next bite, he stared forward at the other dinner patron. Charles was silently sipping on his glass, and luckily it seemed there were a few rainbow candies on his side. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Riku questioned. It would not be just to have such a delicious meal, that his new companion could not engage in.

“It is fine, I am not that hungry,” Charles protested, trying to undo a piece of candy. Sofia walked swiftly over to unwrap his candy for him. She placed the round, opaque ball in the noirette’s hand. Charles placed it in the side of his mouth to suck on.

Riku moved slowly through his noodles, still not completely satisfied with that answer. He occasionally glanced at Charles, as he drank from the glass and ate the rest of his candies. 

“How is your food?” came an unexpected question. Riku slurped back the bite that he was eating, and looked ahead. The chevalier stared back, awaiting an answer. Riku blushed under the intense gaze.

“It is wonderful, thank you,” he answered smiling, before his eyes flicked down to the noodles. After some more silence beside the occasional wrapper or slurp, Riku had finished his dinner. Sofia expertly took his plate and other dishes to be cleaned. Riku sat in his chair, trying not to make eye contact with the chevalier. 

“Sofia will be escorting you to your room, “ he spoke, the chestnut looked at him. The violet gaze shifted, looking down at the table. Sofia helped Riku out of his seat and to the door. 

“Goodnight,” came Riku, staring at Charles before walking through the door. Sofia led him to his room. 

“Thank you and good night Sofia,” called Riku after going through the door.

“Good night Master Riku, “ said the maid before closing the door after her. Riku took in his room, and flipped on the light switch. The room lit up as the light bounced off the gold accents in the room. 

‘I should probably change this time,’ Riku thought, wishing to not fall asleep again in his clothes. He walked to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of striped pajamas. He first took of his shoes and set them down nearby. Riku held clothes in one hand and grabbed the bathroom door handle with the other. When he walked in, he sat his pajamas on the toilet seat, and started to undress. Riku undid his ribbon, and slowly took off his blouse. The collar rubbed against Riku’s neck causing him slight itchy discomfort.

‘Ow, that really itches!’ Riku rubbed his neck, but when he did he felt something unnerving. He walked to the bathroom mirror and inspected his skin. He gasped staring at his neck, his blood running cold.

“Is that a… bite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? :3 Write a review and see you next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hope you like where this is going. I will update weekly! Tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
